Victimas del Amor
by Reiko Sonozaki
Summary: Ubicado unos meses despues de que Mello abandonara la Wammy s House. Matt y Near hablan sobre lo que sienten por el chico rubio y sobre lo que esperan en un futuro. MattxMelloxNear


La tarde era bastante tranquila y pacifica, algo que desde hace varios meses no se había podido sentir en el ambiente. Y es que desde que se la había dado la noticia sobre la muerte de cierto detective de gran fama mundial, su vida se había visto completamente frustrada.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el menor de los sucesores del tan afamado detective, se preguntaba a si mismo sobre el futuro que le llegaría en poco tiempo. Durante todo el tiempo que había vivido en aquel lugar llamado Wammy´s House realmente solo se dedicaba a vivir su vida como fuera llegando, cumpliendo con lo que se le pedía, haciendo cada tarea o proyecto que se presentaba, armando día tras día sus acostumbrados edificios de juguete o sus puzles pero nunca le importo si algún día llegaba el momento para ser el elegido, el sucesor de L, no esperaba que llegara tan pronto.

Ahora se encontraba deambulando por los extensos corredores del lugar, admirando con gran cuidado cada pequeño detalle que lo componía: los grandes ventanales que daban la vista a los rebosantes jardines, las salas en donde se reunían sus compañeros, con quienes nunca en su vida había socializado pero aun así apreciaba. Pronto comenzó a formar un muy prematuro sentimiento de melancolía.

Entre paso y paso buscaba con la mirada a alguien en especial con quien deseaba con muy extrañas y ansiadas ansias entablar una conversación de suma importancia pero esta vez no tenía que ver para nada con su futuro puesto como sucesor de L.

Se acercaba cada vez más hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba una de las salidas hacia los patios de recreación donde usualmente a estas horas no había demasiados niños. Se acerco hasta esta y con algo de esfuerzo abrió la pesada puerta de madera sintiendo como los casi escasos rayos de sol pegaban en su rostro con una mano intento bloquearlos un poco y alzar su vista intentando buscar a su compañero. Finalmente pudo visualizarlo en un punto bastante alejado, tal como el siempre habituaba, se encontraba en la zona de los juegos infantiles sobre un columpio meciéndose muy ligeramente.

Se acerco a paso lento hasta el evitando que se diera cuanta de su presencia, esperaba no incomodarlo demasiado y en caso de que fuera así se alejaría lo mas rápido posible, aunque en las pocas veces en las que los dos habían conversado Matt jamás había demostrado disgusto hacia su persona mas bien el esperaba que ambos pudieran ser amigos y tal vez así cierto compañero suyo de rubia cabellera y siniestra mirada también podría aceptarlo como amigo.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde se encontraba se encontraba detrás de el, dio un ultimo y muy suave paso antes de llamarlo.

-Matt…- hablo con un tono bastante bajo para evitar asustarlo tan repentinamente, el chico pelirrojo volteo su vista al escucharlo lo miro algo incrédulo para luego sonreír como el siempre hacía.

-Hola Near- su voz sonaba amigable como de costumbre aunque algo sorprendida –Te pasa algo- inquirió con algo de duda.

-ahh…no, no es nada porque te sorprende tanto verme, o si no quieres que este aquí puede irme- el peliblanco hablaba con su tono neutro aunque intentando no ser tan antipático.

-Que? No, no es eso es que no es habitual verte tan tarde y aquí afuera, creí que no te gustaba- Matt mantenía su vista sobre near intentando que la charla no fuera incomoda para ambos.

-bueno lo que pasa es que quería hablar contigo- el menor poso una de sus manos en uno de sus blancos mechones y comenzó a enredarlo entre sus dedos.

-Claro, porque no te sientas así será mas agradable- le indico uno de los columpios que se encontraban a su lado a lo que Near accedió y se sentó a su lado- Bien de que quieres hablar-

-Pues…sobre Mello- near sonaba algo inseguro al pronunciar esa ultima palabra, tras anunciarse la muerte de L su compañero había perdido el poco control que mantenía sobre sus sentidos y se había marchado de aquel lugar al que llamaban hogar, y Near a pesar de no haberlo demostrado tan abiertamente de verdad esperaba el poder trabajar junto a el sin embargo, cuando el mayor le dejo bien claro que el no deseaba lo mismo no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse a la verdad.

-Mello… y porque quieres hablar de el – las palabras de matt sonaban secas y carentes de cualquier emoción alguna pero, near sabía muy bien que detrás de aquella fachada tan despreocupada y habitual en su forma de ser, el lo extrañaba y seguramente lo culpaba a el por no haber insistido en el momento dado para que mello se quedara.

-Pues porque siento que soy responsable por lo que hizo, el solo se fue porque no me tolera y no quería compartir el lugar como sucesor junto conmigo – esta vez near levantaba un poco su voz mostrando una muy sincera preocupación por su ausente compañero.

-Pero near eso no fue tu culpa, nadie puede detener a Mello cuando tiene uno de sus ataques de histeria ni siquiera yo –mat hablaba comprensivo de manera que near se tranquilizara y pudieran hablar mas calmadamente.

-Como puedes decir eso, sería muy comprensible de tu parte si tú me odiaras-

-Pero eso no arreglaría nada-

-Tal vez, pero como es que puedes soportar todo esto, es que tu no lo extrañas-

-Por supuesto que si-

-Y entonces…

-Pues es que… - matt acerco una de sus manos hasta near y acaricio con gran gentileza sus blancos cabellos para después hablar muy dulcemente - … cuando de verdad quieres a alguien no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

Tras escuchar esas ultimas declaraciones por parte del pelirrojo, Near quedo algo sorprendido aunque no del todo porque en cierta forma ya era de su conocimiento el hecho de que Matt sintiera algo mas allá de la amistad hacia Mello.

-Si pero por eso deberías de odiarme mas porque, gracias a mi la persona que mas quieres esta ahora muy lejos – near se levanto de su asiento para recorrer un poco el lugar donde se encontraban y calmar un poco sus nervios.

-Near no crees que me están diciendo esto porque en realidad no es conmigo con quien quisieras disculparte – near hizo un gesto evidentemente dudoso al escuchar aquella interrogante.

-De que hablas?...

-Es que nunca lo notaste antes… - matt también se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse sutilmente hasta el menor –…es por que tu también lo quieres, y no digo como solo un amigo o un compañero me refiero a que también sientes amor hacia el.

El peliblanco esta vez si se encontraba petrificado ante tal, de cierta forma "acusación" reacciono de un momento a otro para enfrentar al pelirrojo.

-Escucha admito que de cierta forma siento mucho afecto hacia el pero no lo calificaría como amor… - el menor bajo un poco la cabeza aun reflexionando - …o al menos no de la misma forma que tu.

- Y de que manera crees que yo demuestro lo que siento – el chico de esmeralda mirada se acercaba mas al menor intentando desafiarlo con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues tu harías lo que fuera por el, siempre lo pondrías en primer lugar ante todo siempre ha sido así… - near desvió su vista hacia un lado evitando el desafiante porte que matt había adquirido -… y yo pues… jamás pensaría tan descuidadamente es decir, me importa su seguridad pero si hay demasiado por arriesgar pues debo concentrarme en lo que es mejor para todos y no para mí.

Matt guardo silencio durante un momento tras escuchar aquella confesión por parte de Near, medito un poco y se decidió a pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Near…, porque no puedes admitirlo más abiertamente – el pelirrojo tenía su vista fija en el vacío mientras hablaba con un tono que reflejaba cierta decepción.

-Matt, piensa bien lo que me dices de verdad quieres que lo diga, que estoy enamorado de la misma persona que tu, que no te molesta eso – near intentaba mirarlo directo a los ojos pero este seguía evitando su mirada.

- Preferiría eso a que pases toda tu vida reprimiendo lo que sientes de verdad y que luego te lamentes por no haber hecho nada – finalmente fijo su vista en el peliblanco mientras le hablaba con voz sumamente seria.

-Eso no es decisión tuya, y si es así como mi vida será solo es responsabilidad mía tú no tienes porque culparte – near mantenía una postura poco defensiva dispuesto a recibir cualquier crítica que pudiera darle el mayor pero sin cambiar sus opiniones.

-Aun si tú no lo admites, yo estoy muy seguro de lo que pienso… - matt, poco a poco iba recuperando su siempre tranquila forma de ser - … yo lo amo, y hare lo que sea para protegerlo y que el logre sentir lo mismo por mí.

El rostro de Near volvió a ser invadido por las dudas mientras pensaba como era posible que Mello jamás se haya dado cuenta de lo que, su más cercano y único amigo sentía por él.

-Quiere decir que… nunca se lo dijiste – aun con el desconcierto en sus expresiones hablo con algo de sorpresa.

-No pero, creo que él lo sospechaba-

Near sabía que dentro de poco tiempo el tendría que marcharse para así comenzar con su labor como sucesor de L y atrapar a aquel asesino que se estaba llevando sus vidas por completo aun a pesar de seguir con vida.

-Deberías decírselo, tú si puedes aprovechar tu vida, decidir por ti mismo, por favor no desperdicies tu tiempo – con sus palabras casi le rogaba al pelirrojo porque para él su vida había acabado desde el preciso instante de la muerte de L.

-Descuida lo hare y aun si me rechaza estaré junto a el por siempre – finalmente aquella cálida sonrisa tan característica de él había regresado alegrando de cierta forma a Near.

-Ten por seguro que no lo hará, el también te aceptara – el pequeño dejo ver en su expresión una tímida sonrisa que encanto de sobremanera a Matt.

-Deberíamos entrar de una vez ya está casi por completo oscuro – dijo el pelirrojo al otro mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente siendo seguido por el menor.

-Claro, que rápido pasa el tiempo – near le seguía con poca prisa pues el no acostumbraba ir a paso tan rápido – eh, Matt no me dejes atrás –comento con cierta gracia mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

-Matt, Matt, Matt! – aparentemente el mayor iba sumido en otros pensamientos pues ignoraba por completo los llamados de su amigo – oye no vayas tan rápido – finalmente logro tomarlo de uno de sus brazos a lo que el volteaba algo confundido.

-Disculpa, es solo que estaba pensando en algo mas – comento avergonzado llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza – Lo siento, soy algo tonto, lo sé.

-No… es solo que… estas enamorado, ambos lo estamos, somos unos tontos –comento nuevamente con su voz tan neutra como siempre aunque esta vez denotando cierto humor en el cual Matt le acompañaba mientras entraban nuevamente a la Wammy´s House.


End file.
